cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Miller
Dick Miller (1928 - 2019) Film Deaths *''Gunslinger (The Yellow Rose of Texas)'' (1956) [Pony Express Rider]: Shot in the back by Allison Hayes after she hijacks the message he was delivering; we only see Allison shooting, and his body is not shown afterwards. *''Not of This Earth'' (1957) [Joe Piper, Vacuum Cleaner Salesman]: Killed by the alien (Paul Birch). *''A Bucket of Blood'' (1959) [Walter Paisley]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in his apartment, after covering himself in clay to make himself into his last "sculpture." His body is shown afterwards when everybody else discovers him. (See also Anthony Michael Hall in the 1995 remake.) *''The Premature Burial'' (1962) [Mole]: Stabbed to death with a shovel by Ray Milland in a graveyard. We only see Ray driving the shovel home; Dick's body is not shown afterwards. *''The Terror (The Castle of Terror; The Haunting; Lady of the Shadows)'' (1963) [Stefan]: Drowned after being dunked underwater by Jack Nicholson during a struggle between Dick, Jack, Boris Karloff and Sandra Knight. (Thanks to Robert) *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) [Gangster dressed as a cop]: Murdered off-screen. His death is mentioned in the film's end narration as his body is shown. *''Crazy Mama (1975)'' [Deputy Wilbur Janeway]: Shot in the chest by Stuart Whitman after Dick shoots Merie Earle. *''Gremlins (1984) '[Murray Futterman]:Crushed to death by his own plow when it's presses against him into a wall while being driven by a Gremlin. '''NOTE: '''His character returns for the sequel, but if this film were to be viewed as stand alone feature, it's made pretty clear that he was meant to die. *The Terminator (1984)' [''Pawnshop Clerk]: Shot to death by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the pawnshop; we only see Arnold firing. *''Armed Response (Jade Jungle)'' (1986) [Steve]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Ross Hagen during a shoot-out in the desert. *''Chopping Mall (Killbots) '' (1986) [Walter Paisley]: Electrocuted by one of the robots security guards *''Far from Home ''(1989) [Sheriff Bill Childers]: Throat slashed by Anthony Rapp (hanging from the ceiling as Drew Barrymore looks on in shock) in an abandoned building. *''Evil Toons'' (1992) [Burt]: Penis bitten off by the demonic Madison Stone; we only see Dick screaming during the act. His body is shown afterwards when the other girls discover him in the basement. He comes back to life after the demon is destroyed and the night's events are undone. *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1993; animated) [Chuckie Sol]: Killed in a car crash after he attempts to ram into Dana Delany. *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Demon Knight (1995)'' [Uncle Willy]: Decapitated by William Sadler after Dick is possessed by a demon, though both body and head remain alive until Ryan O'Donohue pokes the head's eyes out by pushing it into the antlers of a deer-head trophy. TV Deaths *''V: The Final Battle (1984 miniseries)'' [Dan Pascal]: Shot in the chest with a ray-gun by Peter Nelson. *''Fallen Angels: Since I Don't Have You'' (1995) [Morris Hornbeck]: Shot in the chest by a hitman in the street, after Dick shouts a warning to his daughter (Aimee Graham). Gallery dickmiller-crazymama.jpg|Dick Miller in Crazy Mama 400px-TERMSE_SIDEA-8.jpg|Dick Miller in The Terminator ishot-2341.jpg|Dick Miller in Chopping Mall eviltoons_fangs.jpg|Dick Miller's death in Evil Toons JNBTfY6IUn7UBLtqXgis2T5tDIesAW8zBUW0azt5jzA5Lm9EoCVWjQyFxMVKTukheW8CT ZS6yoNI3yCC7KquEzPJ0YEa7pgb5f6rGYiDA8.jpg|Dick Miller in Gremlins Miller, Dick Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:1928 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:War veterans Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Batman cast members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Small Soldiers Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Original intended death scenes Category:2019 Deaths Category:Died during production Category:Legends Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Jewish Category:Actors died in Jim Wynorski movies Category:People murdered by The Terminator Category:National Lampoon Cast Members